la falla
by bernabex27
Summary: un joven inconsciente, es hallado a las afueras de un pueblo sin ideas quién o cómo llegó ahí, ni su nombre y además algo vino con el? las aventuras y desventuras de un guardia. con un toque de misterios extraños en esta historia.
1. no capitulo

**Nota de usuario:**

Lo siento por, todos estos casi 2 años sin escribir nada en esta página estado con desorden de ideas y con esta historia que tratare de escribir en este tiempo que tengo ahora espero que lo disfruten como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo…

 **Posdata:**

Si falta alguna coma o separaciones como punto o entre comillas lo lamento así escribo a veces, pero tratare de corregirme más adelantes.

 **CUANDO AGREGO:**

Cuando un personaje habla –

Cuando se está pensando ( )

Cuando marco algo importante ""

 **Espero que lo disfruten…**

 **atte: bernabex27**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cuando estamos de acuerdo:**

Cuando un personaje habla -

Cuando se está pensando ()

Cuando marco algo importante ""

 **Espero que lo disfruten ...**

 **Capítulo 1: una noche**

 **Era una tranquila noche en el reino de equestria, en el que el silencio reinaba en cada rincones partiendo de muchos lados pasando por el desierto de Arabia saudita, las montañas de los ruidosos dragones hasta que los consumen más Cobardía en los alrededores de las intensas calores De las lavas de volcanes que para esos reptiles es como el agua tibia para ellos una comparación, de nosotros de pieles frágiles que no coser la piel, pasando por las grandes ciudades principales de equestria con luces brillantes, llamadas ponyhattan, canterlot de Las pegasus y . Pero nuestra historia no comenzó en ningunos de esos lugares si no cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado ponyville espero que lo disfruten ...**

 **Ya en este pequeño pueblo comenzaron un encender las primeras luces dando comienzo a la noche por nuestra princesa de la noche y de los sueños de la princesa luna. Mientras tantos vemos a unas ponis y un pequeño dragón que en esos que dormían tranquilamente en la espalda de un unicornio morado de color, llamada Crepúsculo Chispa en el cual la última vez que la veía algo agotado desde el día de ayudar a su amiga Applejack es Cosechar las manzanas, ella solo quería llegar a casa a dormir ...**

Bueno Applejack nos vemos, que descansa bien - dice crepúsculo

Tu igual caramelito (mirando un Spike) en especial a este pequeñín - dice Applejack

 **Despidiéndose de su amiga, e yendo a su hogar por una tarde descansando tranquilamente esta noche después, de un día agotador.**

(Suspirando) por fin hogar, dulce hogar - suspirando Twilight

 **Yéndose a dormir, dejando cómodamente a Spike, en su cama "canasta" y dándole un beso de buenas noches, en la frente y yéndose a su cama a dormir. Mientras que nuestra, pequeña unicornio morada está en la profundidad de los reinos de los sueños ...**

 **Mientras que en esta noche tranquila, llenas de estrellas estrelladas llenando el firmamento con una hermosa y brillante como esta noche de Luna.**

 **Pero algo salió, en el exterior de los planos de la princesa de la noche, apareció fuera de los aviones, una fugitiva fugaz estrella ...**

* * *

 **Nos vemos que tenga, buenos dias, noche o madrugada**

 **Próximo** **Capítulo**

 **Una hora antes...**

 **Atte: bernabex27**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CUANDO AGREGO:**

Cuando un personaje habla -

Cuando se está pensando en la acción ()

Cuando marco algo importante ""

* * *

 **Como lo dejamos en la escena anterior, algo fuera de lo normal en los planos del gobernante de la noche, nada más y nada menos que la princesa luna hermana menor de la princesa celestia, la encargada de levantar el sol al amanecer y bajarla al atardecer Para dar paso a la noche**

 **Capítulo 2:** **una hora antes ...**

 **Aún, es el turno de la princesa celestia, de terminar su día pero veamos que está haciendo su hermana. Vemos que está en su aposento como recién despertado, estaba sentada, leyendo un libro algo viejo y antiguo sobre una mesa, sobre una página en particular, sobre la leyenda de "pesadilla luna". Cuando alguien toco su puerta, cerro por reflejar el libro de golpe ...**

Quién es - pregunta Luna (con la voz real de canterlot)

Soy yo mi princesa - ¿? (Tragando saliva)

 **En eso la princesa abre inmediatamente la puerta ... el otro lado de la puerta, era alguien familiar para ella, "un pegaso" con una "armadura roja" algo sucia y gastada. Era alguien fuera de lo común porque los más de castillo eran acostumbrados, un ver a la princesa, rodeado de guardias de la corte de la noche, que eran todos los batponis, pero un pegaso del ver en ese grupo era algo, que no Encajaba En ese grupo Pero fuera de él, un extraño en territorio desconocido, solo sabía por rumores del personal de aseo del castillo, que era un amigo o conocido de la princesa.**

Pasa, pasa silver no te quedes fuera - decía Luna

Con permiso mi princesa - dice silver (entrando con su armadura e dejándola en el suelo y cerrando la puerta)

 **Perro al momento de haber cerrado la puerta, se da cuenta del libro de la mesa y mira a la princesa con una mirada de enojo**

¿Qué te pasa, porque me miras así? - me preguntaba Luna (con algo de duda)

 **El solo le queda mirando, unos instantes, hasta que el punta con su pata, hacia la mesa que en el que estaba el libro.**

(Poniéndose nerviosa) esto yo ... (Recordando algo y con los ojos cerrados) espera un minuto, porque debo darte explicaciones no eres mi hermana - me grito Luna

 **En eso siente luna algo en su boca, una pezuña**

(Mirando a una ventana) a tus pequeños ponis que te dieron una segunda oportunidad de ser tu misma ... - dijo Silver

 **Pero no hay era yo, viendo a luna llorar y** **abrazándome**

(Algo perplejo) ¿luna estas bien? ... - dijo silver (mientras caricia con su pesuña su crin)

Cállate idiota - me grito Luna (sonrojada)

 **Hay eran los dos abrazados pero algo que no se han dado cuenta alguna vez escuchando a través de la puerta, era su hermana celestia. Que después de un rato se aparta de ahí y sigue su recorrido ...**

(Sonriendo) gracias mi pequeño poni por cuidar mi hermana - decía Celestia

Luna al parecer tu hermana está a punto de terminar de bajar el sol - aviso silver

¡Oh no me distraje - se alarmó Luna (corriendo)

(Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) hay cosas que pasan del tiempo que nunca cambia eso me alegra de ti L ... ¿Luna? - pregunta silver (abriendo los ojos)

Princesa espérame! - Le grita silver

 **Va corriendo tras ella, dejando sin querer la puerta abierta por el apuro. Vea lo lejos que está estando doblando la esquina del pasillo, trato de acelerar el paso pero el doblar esa esquina no se fijó que en el piso había una alfombra con la marca de las dos hermanas gobernantes, que el hizo resbalar pero en vez de Seguir Su camino, sin embargo, por otra dirección hacia una escalera, pero en ese momento una de las sirvientes del castillo Pasaba por ahí, una unicornio, con su magia levitaba una bandeja con una taza, unos paneles y sus servicios y usados de antemano. Pero ella no se esperaba esta, inesperada entrada del pegaso por la escalera ...**

 **-Choque y golpe-**

(Con los ojos cerrados pensando plata) - porque siento algo húmedo entre mis labios ¿mmm ...?)

 **En eso abro los ojos para mi sorpresa estaba en una linda sirvienta, su sabios cálidos y suaves hasta saben a castañas, en eso veo a mi alrededor, una bandeja y taza que rompió por la caída y algunos paneles repartidos por todo el Suelo Y Un poco mordido En eso me doy la cuenta del porqué del sabor en ella cojiendo a escondida estos panecillos, pero todo el tiempo y perdido en esta posesión. Pero como un caballero debo ser cortes con ella y tratar de despertarla. En eso la empiezo a sacudirla para que se desee al parecer también esta inconsciente.**

Oye despierta, ¿estas bien? - pregunta silver

Eh que paso? - me pregunta la sirvienta

Tuvimos un accidente y una cosa llevo la otra (sonrojado y susurro) y yo te bese ... - le dice silver

Qué dijiste¡ - me pregunta la sirvienta

Te bese (Mirando a otro lado avergonzado) y me gusto ... - dice un tímido Silver

 **Pero para colmo alguien en el pasillo viendo toda la escena yo solo trague saliva por el miedo por su mirada ...**

¡Vaya, vaya! Silver cuando es la boda - dice Luna (con sarcasmo)

Boda Yo esto, princesa no es lo que crees, fue solo en un accidente - le dijo Silver

¿Un accidente? Pensé que te gustó - pregunta la sirvienta

(Por favor no eches, más leña al fuego) a esto princesa ... (Cambiando el tema) ¿por qué no hay que subir la luna princesa? - pregunta silver

Ya lo hice, pero como no estaba a mi lado cuando llegue allá no te diste cuenta - dice luna

Pero escuche unos ruidos dentro del castillo y volví a ver y me encuentro con una sirvienta y no quiero interrumpir su momento (dijo) - dijo luna

 **En eso luna se acerca a la sirvienta con la acción de levantarla de mí.**

Pero usted pequeño como se llama, si no le molestaría presentarse - exige luna

Esto princesa luna (haciendo una reverencia) mi nombre es cotton fantasy su alteza - dijo cotton

Supongo su primer día de trabajo o no cotton? - preguntando luna

Si princesa es mi primer dia en el castillo de sirvienta pero aprendo rápido - dijo (orgullosa) cotton

Eso esperamos señorita algodón, que no mar mucho trabajo para usted - dice luna

No se preocupe princesa, bueno si me lo permit me retiro - dijo cotton

 **En eso se esconde con una referencia de la princesa, después pasa al lado mío y suena algo antes de irse y yo quede todo nervioso y rojo y parecía un poco mi cara, creo que luna se dio cuenta porque estaba sonriendo. Princesa luna se acercó a frente y sacudió sus cascos de un lado a otro sin reacción al momento.**

Equestria a silver, llamando a silver despierta - me dijo luna

Aaa! No responde mejor yo voy - dijo luna

 **Algo molesta se fue pero se detiene de momento y en eso, si mi nerviosismo ya era un caos era, ella uso una palabra que rompió mi postura ya dada ...**

Cuando es la boda - me dijo riendo luna y salió corriendo

Aaaaa! Lunaaa ... - le grito silver

 **Corriendo dos al balcón para comenzar con el trabajo de la noche. Hay era yo, viendo en toda su gloria mi princesa que da mi vida en proteger y gracias en poder. Pero sin olvidar los momentos raros de hace unos minutos en especial ...**

 **-Unos momentos antes cuando paso a mi lado la linda sirvienta-**

Nos vemos caramelo (lamiéndose los labios) - me dijo cotton

* * *

 **Próximo** **capitulo**

 **"Una estrella estrellada"**

* * *

 **Nos vemos que tenga, buenos dias, noche o madrugada**

 **Atte: bernabex27**


	4. Chapter 3 avance

**Esta parte de la historia, tiene lugar después de los sucesos en el primer capítulo. Entonces pues, comencemos con esto, de una vez por todas y al finalizar, una pequeña descripción, de mis oc que han aparecido hasta ahora, pero no significa que en el futuro no cambie algunos de ellos su personalidad.**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Una estrella estrellada**

 **Vemos como una estrella, se cae del manto de una noche estrellada, transformándose como nosotros conocemos, estrella fugaz…**

 **Que cae, en dirección a poniville, pero por cosa de la vida se cuerva y sigue su camino pero cae en el bosque everfree dejando a su paso un cráter. Despertando a un habitante que vivía cerca de ahí y su nombre era Zecora la cebra…**

 **-una despertada inesperada-**

 **Después de un día de investigar combinaciones con las yerbas encontradas desde que llevo a este curioso lugar, donde la flora es extraña según los pequeños, rumores que había escuchado en el camino a su nuevo hogar. Pero ella quería más información de este lugar en primer lugar por las diferentes criaturas con filosos diente que Vivian a los alrededores. Pero lo más extraño es que trato hablar con los ponis que escucho estos rumores, pero al verla los demás ponis e habitante del pueblo la evitaban y no podía abstener esa información requerida.**


End file.
